


[podfic] you have my nose, i have your smile; on our faces we are still together

by Azdaema Pods (Azdaema)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Rey Solo, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema%20Pods
Summary: "We were never like that," Leia says, and if she was a sentimental woman, she would rest her head on Luke's shoulder, reminisce about the past with him. Instead she stands at the window, watching the people move about outside like tiny playing pieces."In the twin's defence," Luke says, a smile playing at his lips, "We were never brought up together."[The Reylo twincest AU]





	[podfic] you have my nose, i have your smile; on our faces we are still together

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you have my nose, i have your smile; on our faces we are still together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082427) by [TheFlirtMeister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlirtMeister/pseuds/TheFlirtMeister). 



> Soooo... I recorded this back in March. (For future me, I did it after [_For now, we are married_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790151) and before [_phoenix_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320182). It's really the third ever podfic I recorded.) I was doing the re-records when I got busy and stopped working on it. This was recorded entirely on the internal mic in my laptop, because that's what I did back then. Once I got my Snowball mic, and started recording new projects on it and stopped working on this podfic.
> 
> I don't really want to redo the whole thing again. To finish doing the re-records and make the audio match would require going to a library I'm no longer near. So I decided to just edit what I have the best I could, and then post it. I know this podfic isn't exactly _good_ , and I'm sorry for that. I'm posting it more for myself than anything else. I want to have completed it, not have it be this thing I started and put a lot of work to but which never came to anything. And—both back in March, and still now in May—it's the longest podfic I've done yet, and I'm a bit pleased on that count, even if nothing else.

### Details

  * **Length:** 32:31 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (28.9 MB)
  * **Microphone:** Laptop internal mic



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On MediaFire [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2vf68uw15i3r8v6/you%20have%20my%20nose%2C%20i%20have%20your%20smile%3B%20on%20our%20faces%20we%20are%20still%20together.mp3)
  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1TvtI-U_uAGSj6-xNCHf8fvOhQ2oBpjcn/view)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_you have my nose, i have your smile; on our faces we are still together_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082427)
  * **Author:** [TheFlirtMeister](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlirtMeister/pseuds/TheFlirtMeister)
  * **Reader:** Azdaema
  * **Cover artist:** Azdaema



  


**Author's Note:**

> Despite all the technical stuff, back in March, I really did have fun making it. This is the first fic where I played around with different ways of emoting for the different bits of dialogue. I really enjoyed that, but it was my first time doing it—yet another reason this isn't really very good. (I do still sort of like the cover art though.) And then twincest Reylo—it's a thing that exists! And I didn't even have to write it myself!
> 
> After hearing that, it might surprise you to learn that my favorite scene _isn't_ a Reylo one. My favorite scene— _without question_ —is the one between Rey and Leia, when Leia is doing her hair.
> 
> But also: baby!Rey beating up on Ben, and him totally taking it. That poor lovestruck idiot can’t even stay angry at her when she cuts his face open. Oh little!Ben.


End file.
